<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script Offer][F4M] Your Marine Corps Wife Picked Up Some New Tricks! by fluff_cunningham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155630">[Script Offer][F4M] Your Marine Corps Wife Picked Up Some New Tricks!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham'>fluff_cunningham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Military Wife][Gentle Fdom][Msub][Good Boy][Breastfeeding][Let Me Show You What I Learned in the Marines!][Amazon Position][Pegging][Anal][I'm the Boss!][One L-Bomb][Request Fill]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script Offer][F4M] Your Marine Corps Wife Picked Up Some New Tricks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, at the request of Reddit user u/DevilWithoutAClaw. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.</p><p>This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.</p><p>This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p><p>Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.</p><p>Synopsis: Being a military spouse isn't for everyone. The lonely nights, the uncertainty, wondering if she'll make it back home in one piece...it's rough but you've been dealing with things as best as you can. Thankfully, a surprise visit from your wife reminds you why all of the trouble's worth it in the end...</p><p>Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a tough woman who's turned military life into a career, and takes no shit from anyone. She's clearly the boss of her relationship, and interacts with her husband in a kind-but-stern manner. It would be preferred if the speaker used an American Southern accent, but not required.</p><p>SFX [door unlocks, then opens]</p><p>Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?</p><p>[giggle] I love watching you run into my arms...</p><p>Trust me darling, I missed you JUST as much.</p><p>[improv making out]</p><p>Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I know how much you like surprises!</p><p>...Besides, I wanted to make sure you've been a good boy for me.</p><p>So far I'm impressed; the house looks spotless, and it smells just as nice as it did the last time I was here.</p><p>[kiss] I'm proud of you.</p><p>Hmmm? You were about to make dinner when I walked in?</p><p>That can wait. I have something exciting to show you!</p><p>Let's go to the bedroom...you'll enjoy this, trust me [giggle]</p><p>[pause]</p><p>I'll just close these blinds real quick....</p><p>So...on the way here, I paid our favorite store a visit.</p><p>[giggle] You know the one; that kink shop, by the mall.</p><p>See, I'M not the only surprise you're getting today. Get a load of THIS!</p><p>I saw this strap-on when I was browsing their web site one day, and HAD to to get it.</p><p>Pretty sexy, huh? It's an upgrade from the pink one that we normally use.</p><p>Girth's about the same, and it's a little longer overall. You shouldn't have a problem taking it, though.</p><p>Wanna find out? [short pause] Mmmm...good boy.</p><p>Ditch those sweatpants, while I put this thing on.</p><p>[grunting and sighing as you fasten the strap-on]</p><p>The first time's always the trickiest...how do I look?</p><p>[short pause] Well thank you, sweetie.</p><p>[giggle] Hold your horses! I know you're anxious to have this cock inside you, but first things first...</p><p>...I still have to reward you for taking such good care of our home.</p><p>Come straddle me while I sit on the bed. I'm gonna unbutton this shirt...</p><p>[sigh] There we go! Did you miss these perky breasts of mine?</p><p>They sure as hell missed your soft, delicate lips.</p><p>You know the drill...start sucking on them.</p><p>[improv breast-sucking]</p><p>You look like you're enjoying yourself.</p><p>[moan] That makes two of us. I'm starting to lactate a bit...</p><p>Flick my nipple with your tongue...[giggle]...good boy, just like that.</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>[moan] Okay darling, you can stop now. Switch places with me and lie down.</p><p>I get a lot of free time while on base, you know...plenty of time to learn new things...</p><p>Normally I'd fuck you from behind, but my CO showed me something called the "amazon position", wanna try it?</p><p>Great! Spread those cheeks, then...that's it, nice and wide.</p><p>[soft grunt] Sweetie, was that a moan I just heard? [giggle] I barely put the tip in! So cute...</p><p>I'm gonna start going in deeper, okay?</p><p>[soft grunt] It's going in so smoothly...have you been practicing? Good boy.</p><p>Relax now, I'll hold your legs in place.</p><p>[improv pegging]</p><p>Mmmm...I love seeing your face turn red...</p><p>Maybe I should stroke your cock at the same time?</p><p>[giggle] That might be a little too much for you. Today, I'll stick to pounding this delightful ass of yours.</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Damn, that's a lot of precum...you look like you're about to explode any second!</p><p>Cum for me, darling. Cum for me!</p><p>I wanna lick it off your chest!</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>Good boy...I'm pulling out now.</p><p>I gotta taste that cum...[licking]...not bad, just a little saltier than usual.</p><p>So what did you think of the new strap-on? Pretty fucking good, right?</p><p>[giggle] I'm glad. It felt really comfortable to wear, too.</p><p>Alright, we're switching places again! Time for MY ass to get some love...</p><p>Let me just arch my back a bit...[grunt]...okay, ready!</p><p>[moan] Fuck, I love it when you slide your cock between my cheeks...</p><p>Don't tease for too long though; I REALLY need you inside me.</p><p>[grunt] Go in a little slower, sweetie...yeah, that's better. I wanna savor this.</p><p>[improv anal]</p><p>Even though I'm bent over in front of you...[moan]...I'm still in charge.</p><p>I'm still the boss, you got that?</p><p>[short pause] No, I wanna hear you say it.</p><p>"I'M THE BOSS". Go on...</p><p>[giggle] Good boy...[moan]...and don't you forget it.</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Shit...you're gonna make me cum soon...</p><p>Grab my shoulders; thrust deep inside me!</p><p>[moan] Again! Do it again! Don't fucking stop!</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[sigh] Best...PT workout...ever...</p><p>Come here, you! [several kisses]</p><p>Wanna cuddle and watch some TV?</p><p>[short pause] Oh, right! You DID say you were gonna start on dinner.</p><p>I'll leave you to it, darling. [kiss] I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>